


Осколки

by Eleonora_De_Revero, Scarlet_la_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Middle Ages, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_De_Revero/pseuds/Eleonora_De_Revero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_la_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_la_Rose
Summary: Пытками можно полностью изменить человека, стерев его личность и создав её заново. До недавних пор это являлось тем, в чём Себастьян был лучшим, но неожиданно его мания сменила ориентиры. И, обретя лицо и имя, теперь сопровождала постоянно, сводя с ума одним своим наличием. Пленник стал для экзекутора желанным призом, перед которым так сложно устоять.





	Осколки

— Заканчивай с ним! — кричал командир, загораживаясь щитом и тем самым блокируя атаку противника, порывавшегося отрубить ему голову.

Солдат, услышав его команду, резко повернулся, ударил рукоятью меча своего оппонента в живот и ещё одним ловким движением вонзил орудие в грудь вражеского военного. Потом он развернулся, легко оказываясь за спиной недруга и сворачивая ему шею.

— Чёрт бы побрал этих восточников! — устало заметил рядовой, осматривая плато на уровень ниже.

Там царил настоящий Ад. И дело было даже не в том, что люди набрасывались друг на друга с по-настоящему звериной жаждой крови в глазах, отрывая куски плоти от врагов и яростно рыча, когда недруг поступал так же. И не из-за того, что командующие не следовали указам генералов, срываясь в бой, обнажая клинки. Просто порой военные использовали вместо оружия части тел падших товарищей. Руки, ноги, головы — всё шло в дело, иногда их использовали вместо пушечных ядер, правда, эффект был менее разрушителен, однако нехватка ресурсов заставляла об этом забыть.

— Пойдём, — тихо окликнул своего подчинённого Артеш, командир, набросил на голову капюшон и поспешил в сторону лагеря Восточного государства, которое и начало эту бессмысленную войну. — Нам надо поскорее выполнить миссию.

Солдат только кивнул. В его карих с легкими прочерками янтарного цвета глазах застыло абсолютно равнодушное выражение, как и у любого военного низшего ранга. Казалось, что им всё равно, кого придется убивать, даже если это будет кто-то очень близкий. Действительно, война кого угодно превратит в монстра, повинующегося только более сильному. Проявишь слабость хоть на мгновение — и тебя убьют без зазрения совести.

Вздохнув и почувствовав отвратительный запах гниющей плоти, к которому командир разведывательного подразделения уже давно привык, мужчина тихо шёл, периодически прячась в тени и стараясь отстраниться от того безумия, что царило совсем рядом. Недалеко группа сошедших с ума солдат набросилась на оппонента, вгрызаясь в плоть и съедая его заживо — несчастный беспрестанно кричал, пытаясь достучаться до сознания тех, кто уже давно потерял всякий рассудок. А вокруг его тела медленно расползалась лужа крови, тут же впитывающаяся в землю и оставляющая на ней лишь более тёмный по сравнению с остальными участками след. И таких следов было слишком много для юных новобранцев, поступивших для того, чтобы «восстановить справедливость».

В конце концов, если наблюдать за этим слишком долго, то можно и самому стать таким же. Ведь безумие заразно. Оно может очень долго влиять на человека, подтачивая твердыню сознания и изменяя его. И это нельзя остановить: Артеш Реверо знал по собственному опыту.

Ещё раз вздохнув, мужчина затаился за обломком стены, видя, как враги заряжают катапульту и нацеливают её на то самое плато внизу, где армия Севера уже имеет какое-никакое, но преимущество.

— Устрани их и следуй за мной, — отдал приказ Реверо, даже не обернувшись на рядового, который тут же тенью понесся к солдатам Восточного царства, прижимаясь к земле и откидывая в сторону тела умерших.

Артеш, бросив последний взгляд на него, двинулся в сторону палатки одного из вице-адмиралов восточников, которая, вопреки всем уставам, находилась не в лагере штаб-квартиры, а прямо на линии фронта, тем самым становясь самой атакуемой точкой. И выгодной. Однако защита именно этой зоны была на очень высоком уровне — этим объяснялась огромная гора трупов и яма около неё. Видимо, последняя исполняла роль братской могилы, но командир не особо обратил на неё внимание, лишь отметив в качестве возможного укрытия на случай обнаружения.

Но пока вокруг не было ни единой души — кроме тех двоих, заряжавших катапульту, и его солдата, чьего имени он никогда не стремился узнать. Потому что видеть падение знакомого человека принесет только боль утраты, а её и без того слишком много на этой войне. Мужчина окинул взглядом стоящую в полном одиночестве палатку и переместился чуть ближе, вытаскивая из сапога стальной кинжал. Он уже приготовился к тому, чтобы с очередным взрывом, коптящим и без того чёрное небо, проникнуть в неё и найти нужные ему бумаги, как почувствовал что-то странное.

Что-то, чему бывалый военный не мог дать названия. Это походило на мороз, стремительно распространяющийся по всему телу. И одновременно с этим — на яростное пламя, уничтожающее всё на своем пути. Оно словно заставляло его подорваться с места и бежать отсюда как можно быстрее. Страх.

Артеш резко развернулся, оглядываясь, и с трепетом увидел перед собой того самого вице-адмирала, которого планировал убить. Вознесенное над его головой лезвие стремительно разрезало воздух, вонзаясь в грудь. В сторону разлетелись капли крови. Медленно по телу командира разведки Северного королевства расползался мертвенный холод, а перед глазами меркли последние искры света, всё же просачивающиеся через плотную занавесь облаков.

Мужчина так никогда и не узнает, что именно проваленная им миссия послужит причиной падения целой империи. Не узнает, что спустя час после его смерти явившийся в штаб тот самый солдат, чьего имени он не хотел знать, склонится перед Его Величеством, неся самые плохие новости, какие только могут быть. Не увидит, как Сиэль Фантомхайв медленно отойдёт от стола с расстеленной на нём картой подвластной ему территории и покинет свой шатер. И, глядя на тёмно-красное, цвета свернувшейся крови небо, изредка разделяемое на части яркими вспышками молний, будет наблюдать за гибелью некогда процветающего государства, не отводя взора, не склоняя головы.

И будут споры с советниками по поводу очередной тактики, которая всё равно никогда не осуществится: король-противник предугадает каждое его действие, и любая попытка хотя бы немного исправить положение дел будет пресечена. А солдаты… Некоторые умрут, ставя очередное надгробие на насыпь братской могилы, другие дезертируют, третьи — предадут, присягнув на верность уже другому повелителю. Всё решено, и Сиэль прекрасно это понимал, однако пытался бороться несмотря ни на что. Он ведь был таким молодым, но благодаря этой бесконечной войне словно постарел лет на десять: в синих глазах поселились тени, растущие день ото дня, а пепельные волосы теперь почти постоянно украшала чужая кровь. Ведь Фантомхайв сам участвовал в сражениях, рядом со своим войском. Сиэль заметил, насколько они вымотаны и с какой обречённостью шли в бой — наверняка размышляли о том, погибнут они сегодня или им повезёт прожить ещё один день. Никто уже не молился, понимая, что ни один Бог не встанет на их защиту. Никто не сдавался просто так, не забрав своего оппонента с собой. И никто не оставлял завещания, ведь завещать больше нечего.

Сиэль замечал ещё кое-что.

То, что заставляло его людей срываться с места и мчаться прямо на копья, выкашивая противников, не замечая при этом боли, какой бы сильной она ни была. Безумие. И этот вирус для него стал постоянным спутником ещё одного наводящего страх явления — смерти. Сиэль боялся её. Боялся того, что она могла принести с собой, ведь однажды очутившись на грани, он прекрасно понимал, на что она способна. Разъедающая внутренности кислота, медленно умерщвляющая сознание и заставляющая мозг искать среди воспоминаний упущенные возможности и беспрестанно предполагать, что могло бы быть, если бы он сделал это или то. И ведь как много их!.. А времени мало.

Фантомхайв осознавал, что война почти закончилась: вчера была сломлена предпоследняя линия обороны, и не сегодня-завтра враги пройдут последнюю. Что произойдет тогда, маленький король мог только предполагать. Однако поначалу его точно оставят в живых, чтобы узнать трепетно хранимую тайну. Ту, которую он поклялся защищать даже ценой своей жизни перед лицами предков.

Вдруг поблизости раздался мощный взрыв, от чего по земле пронеслась волна невыносимого жара, и Сиэль понял: всё кончено. Уже настал конец практически всему. Осталось только врагам ворваться в его скромную обитель и забрать его. И Фантомхайв, свернув карты и поставив их в угол, взял бокал вина и неторопливо присел на свой трон. Юноша улыбался с иронией, наблюдая, как воины Востока громили обстановку, и радуясь, что предавшие его в последние дни бойни советники унесли всё ценное с собой, повинуясь последнему приказу.

Его дни сочтены. Что ж, осталось произвести на них такое впечатление, чтобы они никогда его не забыли!

Что произошло дальше, король уже практически не помнил: трупы, живые, пожары, разруха — всё проносилось мимо калейдоскопом, на котором он не заострял внимания.

Его везли мимо городов Севера в сопровождении конвоя, порой специально останавливаясь и давая ему посмотреть, как сжигаются коренные жители его земель и остаются без своих хозяйств простые крестьяне. Они рыдали от такой участи, чисто и незамутнённо ненавидели не защитившего их монарха, забрасывали гордого мальчишку камнями, оставлявшими ссадины и кровоподтёки на бледном лице.

И не замечали, как в его глазах отражается горечь, слившаяся с теми тенями, что уже обитали там. За неделю его привезли к самим вратам Восточного королевства, и городские стражники лишь презрительно сплюнули, глядя на него. А Сиэль только поднял голову, бесстрашно шествуя за рядовым, не обращая и малейшего внимания на кричащую по сторонам толпу.

Кто-то со смехом указывал на него пальцем, а кто-то подбрасывал в своей руке уже давно сгнивший помидор, до этого, возможно, пролежавший в чьём-то грязном подвале три недели. Взмах руки — незнакомец швыряет овощ, и бледное плечо Сиэля Фантомхайва окрашивается в красновато-бурый цвет. Смех посторонних превратился в истерический хохот.

— Посмотрите на него! И это — король?! — воскликнула одна ещё совсем юная девочка, осмелевшая из-за отпускаемых в сторону пленённого шуток и издёвок её сверстников.

— Получай, тварь! — с нескрываемой злобой швырнул огрызок яблока какой-то четырнадцатилетний подросток.

Огрызок попал Сиэлю прямо в лицо. Медленно развернув голову в сторону обидчика, он лишь усмехнулся над такой жалкой попыткой себя задеть.

— Не стой на дороге! — толкнул кто-то Сиэля в спину, из-за чего он пошатнулся и свалился прямо на грязный придорожный песок.

Он, несмотря на своё совершеннолетие, был довольно хрупким, совсем ещё мальчишкой. Слабо упершись руками в землю, Сиэль поморщился от впивающихся в кожу острых камней и режущих руки осколков стекла и железа. Сил практически не было, кровопролитная война, которая закончилась не в его пользу, истощила и изнурила его. Сиэль едва ли мог встать на ноги, но всё равно пытался изо всех сил, ведь он не какой-то жалкий отброс, а настоящий Король. Пусть и проигравшей теперь нации.

Следовавший за ним мужчина потехи ради надавил на его спину ногой, облаченной в тяжелый латный ботинок, из-за чего вставать стало ещё труднее. Сиэль закашлялся и задергал руками, пытаясь оттолкнуться от земли локтями, чтобы подняться. Пыль из-под копыт идущей впереди лошади попадала ему прямо в лицо, песок застревал в волосах, забивался в рот. Дышать было практически невозможно.

Он чувствовал, как на его оголенной спине размазывается месиво выбрасываемых на него нечистот, а красивые пепельные волосы слиплись от запекшейся на солнце крови. Но происходящее в данный момент Сиэля не так сильно волновало. Его сердце разрывалось на части от осознания, что всё государство проиграло из-за него, молодого, подающего большие надежды, но побеждённого правителя.

Поверженный получает по заслугам.

— Его Величество желал увидеть его живым и невредимым, Вильгельм, — обернулся ведший Сиэля рядовой, намекая другому отпустить беднягу и позволить подняться. — К тому же так мы задерживаем весь строй.

— Вставай, щенок, — скомандовал Сиэлю третий, случайно оказавшийся рядом военный, почему-то посчитавший своим долгом унизить его.

Сиэлю пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы не выглядеть в собственных глазах жалким и встать на ноги. Это было тяжело, и получилось, к его собственному разочарованию, не с первой попытки. Однако дальнейший путь его стал проще, так как теперь толчки в спину он не получал, а подножки — сущий пустяк, ловкостью юноша не был обделён.

Фантомхайв знал, что его поведут по главной улице, так как о его гордости, едва не граничащей с гордыней, было известно и за пределами территории его стёртого с лица Земли государства. И было несложно догадаться, как его появление воспримет толпа, особенно если брать в расчет, что жители Востока относились к Северу очень недоброжелательно.

Через некоторое время они прибыли ко дворцу короля. Это место как будто само говорило Сиэлю: «Здесь ты обречён на погибель». Мрачное, построенное из черного кирпича, с острыми копьеобразными высокими башнями. Замок словно впитывал в себя весь солнечный свет, нагоняя на округу жутковатую темень и тоску. Оглянувшись по сторонам, плененный смог рассмотреть уродливые скульптуры в виде гарпий и гоблинов, пожирающих человеческие части тела, тоже из камня, и мраморных плачущих ангелов, которые обычно находились на кладбищенских надгробиях.

Восходя по ступеням, Сиэль даже не сопротивлялся, потому как знал, что это бессмысленно, а сил на борьбу больше не осталось. Вот только он по-прежнему не собирался унижаться перед вражеским королем, даже если бы его подвергли самым разным пыткам.

Двери во дворец отворились со зловещим скрежетом, пропуская воинов и одного побеждённого короля во владения другого, правителя Восточных земель, Клода Фаустуса.

В тронном зале собралось ровно пятнадцать человек. Четырнадцать из них являлись представителями совета. Последний же восседал на троне и устало подпирал голову левой рукой, на безымянном пальце которой поблескивало золотое кольцо. «Вдовец», — понял Сиэль, хотя и не придал этому особого значения. В принципе, как и всему его окружавшему. Знать особого страха не внушала, даже если их кровожадные взгляды были направлены прямо на него и их руки лежали поверх ножен острых, как бритва, клинков. И Сиэль знал, чего они от него ждут. Но и толики информации никто из них не получит.

Сидящий прямо перед троном чёрный кот, угрожающе встопорщив шерсть и зашипев на Сиэля, вдруг встал со своего места и плавной походкой направился к одной из колонн. Мальчишка проследил за ним взглядом и смог заметить, как агрессивный комочек шерсти подхватили чьи-то руки. «Подкрепление?» — горько усмехнулся Сиэль. Как будто он будет в состоянии противостоять. Руки принадлежали странному мужчине в капюшоне, открывающем нижнюю половину его лица. Пленённый видел, как незнакомец изгибает губы в странной кровожадной улыбке. Очевидно этот шестнадцатый — непростой человек.

— Вот Вы и оказались здесь… — насмешливо протянул Фаустус, замечая, как искривляется лицо Фантомхайва в отвращении. — Впечатлены нашими военными силами, король Сиэль?

— Разумеется, — согласно склонил голову Сиэль, понимая, что очевидное не мог не признать даже он. — Ваше государство сыграло неплохую конкуренцию, однако… мы же оба знаем, что Вы играли не совсем честно? — бледные потрескавшиеся губы юноши скривились в ироничной улыбке, а длинная сизая челка открыла полученный на войне шрам под глазом.

— Вы просто не умеете выбирать людей, — рассмеялся Клод, четырнадцать человек в зале поддержали его тихими смешками. — Даже самый близкий друг и товарищ будет готов пойти на предательство, если в заложниках у врага будет его жена и дети. Поэтому… — Клод погладил указательным пальцем забравшегося на его трон крупного тарантула, а затем обвел ладонью зал, приглашая посмотреть на его подданных. — Ни у кого из присутствующих здесь нет родных и близких, это дает мне гарантию их преданности и покорности.

— Тогда не могу не отметить, что с таким успехом Ваша страна исчезнет с лица Земли так же, как и моя, — хохотнул в кулак Фантомхайв, несмотря на то, что даже его пальцы сгибались с трудом. А затем как бы невзначай добавил, хитро поглядывая на золотое кольцо: — Царство Её Величеству небесное.

Эти слова Клоду очень сильно не понравились, зрачки его глаз угрожающе сузились, а радужка потемнела от злости. Сиэль совершенно спокойно смотрел, как тот поднимается с насиженного трона и направляется к нему. Плевать, что с ним будет. Сиэлю уже нечего терять, так зачем сдерживаться?

— Ты же знаешь, почему я не приказал отрубить тебе голову ещё на поле боя, жалкое отродье? — угрожающе прошипел Клод, хватая Сиэля за волосы. Тот зажмурился от боли на несколько секунд, но, стиснув зубы, бесстрашно посмотрел врагу прямо в глаза.

— Конечно, — хладнокровно начал он. И после на его благородном, испещренном царапинами лице расцвела странная улыбка. — Но информацию о том, где именно находится библиотека, Вы не получите.

За эти дерзкие слова мальчишка поплатился ударом ноги в его живот. Резкая боль скрутила всё его тело, и он с тихим беспомощным стоном нагнулся вперед, утыкаясь лицом в колени. Во рту он почувствовал солоноватый привкус крови. Находящийся в тени шестнадцатый мужчина сладостно провёл по губам языком, поглаживая того самого чёрного кота по пушистой шерсти.

Война за владение Северного государства была развязана по одной простой причине. Клод желал расширить свою военную мощь и территорию, а заключать союзы было далеко не в его стиле. Библиотека, которую Фаустус так рьяно искал и в которой были чертежи, вероятно, мощнейшего оружия современности, до сих пор не была найдена. Хотя цивилизация северян, славящихся своей мудростью, величием и привлекательной внешностью, была не такой уж и скрытной. В чём же дело?

— Я предлагаю тебе альтернативу, — склонился над разгибающимся юношей Клод, с презрением осматривая красноватые и коричневатые следы грязи и крови на его тощей спине. — Либо ты рассказываешь, где находится библиотека, и я убиваю тебя быстро и безболезненно, либо… — Клод метнул таинственный взгляд в сторону его ближайшего соратника, всё это время находящегося в тени, тот самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Я уверен, что жестокие пытки умелого мастера обязательно развяжут тебе язык.

Сиэль, к тому времени уже успевший немного прийти в себя, только тихо засмеялся, практически без звука, но исхудавшие бледные плечи его тряслись. Фаустус подозрительно сузил глаза и вдруг почувствовал у себя на щеке плевок. Фантомхайв саркастично изогнул брови и чуть откинул голову назад, открывая два пронзительных синих глаза.

— Я выбираю второй вариант.

— Ах ты сволочь! — брезгливо стёр жидкость со своей щеки Фаустус и вытер её о волосы Сиэля. Затем он резко повернулся в сторону одной из колонн и щелкнул пальцами. Фантомхайв медленно повернул голову в сторону, стараясь проследить за происходящим.

Из темноты показался тот самый человек, которого Сиэль успел запомнить как «тискающего королевского кота». Однако когда пальцы этого самого человека коснулись черного, надвинутого на лоб капюшона и сбросили его, мальчишка смог только незаметно скривить губы в напряжении. В глазах, имеющих неестественный оттенок алого вина, можно было прочитать столько кровожадности и какой-то маниакальной страсти, что становилось по-настоящему страшно.

— Теперь он твой, — милостиво махнул ладонью в сторону поверженного короля Клод. — Ты знаешь, что делать.

Себастьян Михаэлис только покорно склонил голову с легкой улыбкой на лице, а затем взял в руку цепь от кандалов на руках Сиэля. Тот только и мог смотреть, как его будущий экзекутор медленно направляется к ступеням, безжалостно дёргая цепь и заставляя повиноваться. Он проведёт Сиэля Фантомхайва через настоящий Ад.

— Надеюсь, Вы не сломаетесь слишком быстро, Ваше Величество, — хищно засмеялся он, оборачиваясь. — Это стало бы таким разочарованием!

И под удовлетворённый смех советников и самодовольную усмешку Фаустуса мужчина последовал вниз, в самые глубины замка, где подобно спрятанным от чужих глаз сокровищам скрывалась высокая металлическая дверь. Она вела в самое большое помещение замка, наполненное самыми разнообразными предметами. И назначение некоторых из них Сиэль, будучи всё же человеком образованным, знал и опасался: руки начали ощутимо дрожать, от чего комнату наполнил лёгкий перезвон железных звеньев. Михаэлис, услышав это, кровожадно усмехнулся и довольно прищурил глаза: эта жертва обещала быть «сладкой».

Достаточно гордый, чтобы молчать очень долго, раззадоривая уставший от слишком легких жертв разум. Достаточно сильный, чтобы сопротивляться моральному давлению и находить опору для личности даже в таких условиях, когда, казалось бы, надеяться абсолютно не на что. Достаточно красивый для того, чтобы захотеть испортить эту красоту или же наоборот — придать изящества и очертить границы диафрагмы эффектным шрамом от плети.

Что может быть прекрасней, чем услышать крик этого существа? Финальный, исступленный, хриплый. Михаэлис буквально изнывал от жажды как можно скорее приступить к процессу. И, приведя юношу к дыбе, мужчина легко расстегнул кандалы, поднимая хрупкое тело и крепко закрепляя его на перекладинах. Отойдя в сторону и полюбовавшись делом рук своих, Себастьян подошёл к маленькому столику, который стоял чуть в стороне, взял кнут, кожаный ремень которого был около двух футов длиной. «Для начала и это подойдёт», — пробормотал палач про себя и развернулся к Сиэлю.

— Пытками можно заставить человека пойти на многое. Можно заставить его многое сделать, даже если делать он этого не хочет, — спокойно произнес Себастьян, обходя распростертого на дыбе Сиэля и почти ласково проводя рукоятью плети по его лицу, от которой тот поспешил отстраниться. Михаэлис только лукаво усмехнулся на эти совершенно бесплодные попытки. — Пытками можно полностью изменить человека, стерев его личность и создав её заново, — Себастьян склонился к самому лицу Сиэля, тихо и вкрадчиво шепча, — заставить его сойти с ума. Любой человек слаб перед собственной природой.

— А разве ты не человек? — с иронией спросил Фантомхайв, дергая оковы и понимая безуспешность этого жеста.

— Разумеется, — мужчина легко взмахнул своим орудием, словно проверяя его на прочность. — Но моя одержимость воплощается в моей работе, — Михаэлис склонил голову к плечу, улыбаясь уже совершенно безумно — казалось, в красных глазах не осталось и проблеска разума. — И поэтому мой король отдал Вас мне. Чтобы стереть Вас, Сиэль Фантомхайв, с лица Земли.

Себастьян резко ударил кнутом по груди Сиэля, оставив на голом теле алеющую полосу, в воздух взметнулись брызги крови. Фантомхайв сжался, почувствовав обжигающее прикосновение, выдирающее полоску кожи почти до бедра, и закусил губу, дабы не один крик не вырвался из его уст. Но как же больно! Во время войны ему довольно часто перепадало — ножевые ранения, ожоги. Однако ничто из этого не могло сравниться с происходящим сейчас!..

Даже один удар, нанесённый будто с ленцой, попал по болевым точкам и пронизал его насквозь. Действительно мастер своего дела, Себастьян Михаэлис смотрел на него настолько пустым взглядом, что Фантомхайв понял — это только начало. Казалось, этого мужчину ничего не удивит, ничто не заставит прекратить пытки. Хотя прямой приказ Клода мог бы повлиять, но и это ставилось под сомнение. Берсерка уже спустили с цепей.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне то, что необходимо моему господину? — с легкой ехидцей произнёс Себастьян, собирая плеть в кольца и вымачивая кожаный ремень в какой-то жидкости, принесённой, судя по всему, только что: от её поверхности исходил пар, завивающийся в спирали. — И тогда твои мучения окончатся сейчас. Могу даже облегчить твой выбор: то, что я приготовил для тебя дальше… — палач, чем-то напоминая демона из старинных сказок, обнажил в оскале белоснежные зубы, — покажется тебе Адом.

— Я и так… в Аду, — прерывисто прошептал Сиэль, резко выдыхая. — А что до… библиотеки… — поморщившись от боли, юноша продолжил. — Она спрятана там, где вы никогда её не найдете. Ни ты, ни твой повелитель.

— Я надеялся на это, — кровожадно усмехнулся Себастьян, вновь замахиваясь для удара.

И резкие вспышки боли пронзали мальчишку, который не мог укрыться от этого или подставить другой бок: иногда одна полоса накладывалась на другую, и жжение — раствор был солёным, что усиливало боль, — становилось практически невыносимым, но бывший король держался, рыча и крепко стискивая зубы.

Он чувствовал, что Михаэлис не давал ему отдыха: промежуток между резкими свистами плети всё сокращался и сокращался, а агония всё продолжалась, разрывая его на части. Тело, до этого почти чистое, уродовали подтёки крови. Длинные рубцы могли начинаться от ключицы, проходя через соски — в которые Себастьян словно специально целился, почти выбивая из мальчишки крики, а тот лишь кусал потрескавшиеся губы, — и заканчиваться около бедра, а могли проходить наискось через руки и ноги, прямо по венам и артериям, скрытыми лишь относительно тонкими слоями кожи. Однако Михаэлис не целился по важным точкам дважды, давая понять: Фантомхайв будет жить до самого конца, пока Его Величество Фаустус не решит, что юноша стал бесполезен.

И от этого понимания бедняжке становилось намного хуже. Разум уже опустел, и ни одна мысль не возникала в чёрном мареве сознания, любыми средствами пытающегося хоть как-то укрыться от тела, но спасения не было. Стоило ему хотя бы попытаться сделать это, как тут же сильнейшие удары кнута возвращали в реальность, заставляли резко выдыхать от прошивающей всё его существо боли. Холодное отчаяние медленно, но верно подчиняло себе очередную жертву войны, усмехаясь палачу, чье лицо покрывалось каплями пота от напряжения, а красные глаза горели ярким пламенем, словно вид кнута, вгрызающегося в аристократично-бледную кожу, был для него самым желанным и услаждающим взор.

Сиэль не продержался долго: ослабленный долгим и напряжённым периодом, он потерял сознание на пятнадцатом ударе и безжизненно повис в своих оковах. Несмотря на все усилия Михаэлиса, все попытки заставить мальчишку очнуться, ему пришлось, раздраженно цыкнув, оставить его в покое.

Себастьян отложил плеть и позвал целителя, чтобы подлечил опального монарха, а сам удалился, раздумывая над тем, что использовать завтра.

Уже сидя в своей комнате и немного меланхолично рассматривая блики каминного пламени, играющие на гранях бокала для коньяка, ещё не наполненного предназначенным для него напитком, Себастьян вспоминал Сиэля. То, как он держался и продолжал смотреть яростным взглядом, бывшим вполне осознанным почти до самого конца. Сапфировые глаза, омрачённые тенями прошлого, затуманились только когда мальчишка постарался уйти в себя — Михаэлис заметил это, неожиданно разозлившись и ударив гораздо сильнее, чем до этого. Фантомхайв потерял сознание сразу же, не позволив Себастьяну выполнить оставшиеся пять ударов: играть с такой жертвой ему удовольствия не доставляло.

Поэтому теперь Себастьян размышлял, какие пытки применить для того, чтобы услышать его крик. Ведь сегодня Сиэль так и не сломался, лишь тихо простонал, повисая в своих оковах. Это было совсем не то, что жаждал услышать Михаэлис. Совершенно, абсолютно не то! Чем больше он об этом думал, тем лучше понимал: простыми способами этого юношу не проймешь.

Может, использовать психологическое давление? Нет, у Фантомхайва, в отличие от многих, есть внутренний стержень, так что если и использовать психологию, то делать это придется слишком долго. Вряд ли Его Величество согласится столько ждать. Тогда что? 

Михаэлис отпил коньяка, оглядывая чуть рассеянным взглядом свою достаточно скромную келью, и вдруг блаженно прищурился, вспоминая, как украсила тело Фантомхайва алая жидкость, как струилась из нескольких особо глубоких ран, нанесённых его кнутом. О, эти рубцы уже никогда не заживут, обезобразят бывшее почти идеальным тело. Однако Себастьяну они казались отнюдь не уродством, а своеобразной изюминкой, манящей к себе элегантным переплетением линий и слегка блестящей в свете свечей запёкшейся кровью.

И всё тот же непокорный взгляд, смотрящий на него сверху вниз.

Что ж, посмотрим, кто кого.

С этой мыслью Михаэлис поднялся, поставил бокал на стоящий рядом столик и пошёл в свою спальню, снимая надоевший за день фартук. Его запах напоминал о спрятанном в глубине королевского замка узнике, который уже потерян абсолютно для всех.

Зловеще рассмеявшись, Себастьян закрыл за собой дверь и тихо проговорил про себя:

— Завтра придёт новый день, Сиэль. Но ты уже никогда не увидишь ни рассвета, ни заката.

_О, неужели ты и правда так думаешь?_

Чей-то голос раздался в тишине гостиной комнаты, но так и не был услышан. Себастьян спал, приближая этим час, когда можно будет спуститься вниз и вновь увидеть его. Свою прекрасную жертву.

В глубине подземелий очнувшийся юноша смотрел куда-то в стену, словно видя перед собой яркие красные глаза, наполненные чистейшим безумием, а неоднократно прокушенные губы шептали:

— Ненавижу…

***

— Итак, Ваше Величество, ещё не передумали говорить? — спросил Михаэлис участливо, обходя комнату по периметру, словно выискивая что-то.

Сегодня, войдя в камеру, Себастьян даже не взглянул на вновь распростёртого на дыбе мальчишку, с которого частично смыли кровь и прочистили раны, что, впрочем, вызывало более сильную боль.

— Не дождёшься, — отозвался Сиэль немного презрительно, внимательным взглядом отслеживая передвижения Себастьяна.

Он, безусловно, уже ненавидел его. Этого мужчину, походкой зверя переходившего от стула, который даже на стул не походил ввиду покрытых тупыми иглами сиденья и спинки, кое-где заляпанных странными пятнами, которые явно просто не сумели отмыть, к другим предметам, видевшим уже не одну смерть.

— А жаль, — не совсем честно проговорил Себастьян, поднимая нож мясника и крутя его в своих руках, рассматривая играющие на остром лезвии блики.

Немного погодя он отложил его в сторону и услышал самым краем уха облегченный вздох. «Ты ещё познакомишься с ним», — спокойно подумал Михаэлис, сматывая веревку и привязывая один её конец к крюку, прикреплённому к цепи.

_Не сомневаюсь. Но вряд ли это тебе поможет._

Не обратив на этот голос никакого внимания, — возможно, посчитав его просто обманом слуха, — Себастьян вновь подошел к своей жертве, очень пристально глядя ему прямо в глаза. На мгновение Себастьяну показалось, что он смотрит на небо. Ясное, частично скрытое грозовыми облаками, словно защищающими его, и лёгкой туманной дымкой, неспешно подтачивающей эти самые облака, разрушающей их.

Это было поистине завораживающе — наблюдать, как быстро рушатся грани сознания, уходя в пустоту и вновь возникая, уподобляясь фениксу.

— Что ж, пришло время продолжить нашу оборвавшуюся вчера встречу, — палач осторожно коснулся осунувшегося лица и погладил мальчишку по скуле. Фантомхайв, не стерпев прикосновения, дернул подбородком и отстранился.

— Понимаете, Ваше Величество, — вкрадчиво проговорил мужчина, заводя за ухо длинную прядь и смотря на напрягшегося Сиэля лукавым взглядом. — Я хочу действительно сломать Вас, насколько это будет возможно. И не только потому, что мне был отдан приказ, который я не могу не исполнить. Вы — моя истинная причина.

Сиэль сощурился, глядя на него, но ничего не сказал, словно предчувствуя продолжение скромного монолога и попутно пытаясь понять эмоции, скользящие по неестественно-алым радужкам и исчезающие в глубине с неярким отсветом.

— Вчера я думал, как сломать Вас. Как уничтожить Вас целиком и полностью, не оставив даже тех руин, что остались от Вашего замка в Вашей же павшей стране. Как изменить Вас, сделав покорным и подчиняющимся даже малейшему жесту. И Вы, Ваше Величество, лизали бы мои ботинки, считая это своим искренним желанием и целью всей жизни, — лицо Фантомхайва явно отразило отвращение нарисованными перспективами, и Себастьян зло усмехнулся, глядя на это. — Понимаете, о чём я говорил Вам в первый наш разговор? Сейчас ведь речь идёт о том же, правда, сейчас Вы имеете более чёткое представление, нежели ранее. И я сделаю это.

Михаэлис замолчал, расстёгивая оковы дыбы, и, когда мальчишка упал, лишённый опоры, ногой вдавил его в каменный пол, заставляя вскрикнуть от ощущения горячих неизвестно почему камней, касающихся израненной груди. Оскалившись, мужчина чуть ослабил давление, давая мальчишке чуть приподняться, а потом снова заставил его упасть на пол. На этот раз Сиэль закричал намного громче: раны буквально горели, и эта боль была даже сильнее вчерашней, как будто камни и правда проводили тепло.

— Ваше место отныне здесь. Под моими ногами.

Себастьян, ещё немного продержав Сиэля на полу и ухмыляясь тому, как мальчишка сжимал кулаки, явно стремясь перетерпеть боль, поднял его на ноги и толкнул к веревке. Когда опальный король очень неуверенно подошёл к ней, — ноги периодически не хотели его слушаться, отчего Сиэль только огромными усилиями мог удержаться в положении стоя, — Себастьян завёл его руки наверх, завязывая крепким узлом, и отошёл чуть в сторону, уверенно крутя катушку, на которую и наматывалась цепь с привязанной к ней верёвкой. 

Жутко осклабившийся Михаэлис смотрел, как аристократ, вновь потеряв опору, чуть вздрогнул, прежде чем повис абсолютно неподвижно, морщась от боли в запястьях, связанных слишком уж крепко, не понимая, что этот демон будет делать дальше. И узрел в его руках тот самый нож мясника, который уже видел ранее.

Мучитель рассматривал его, трепетно проводя пальцами по лезвию, словно вытирая незаметную пыль, и внезапно перевёл взгляд на помрачневшего Сиэля.

— Раз уж грудь нам недоступна… пока что. Я займусь Вашей спиной. Вы же не хотите, чтобы я резал до самой кости? Поверьте, от такого вы не умрете: у нас есть уже наученные опытом целители, вытягивавшие и не таких с того света. Так что, Ваше Величество, постарайтесь не дёргаться, — с милой улыбкой поведал Михаэлис, подойдя к Сиэлю и повернув его к себе спиной: веревка позволяла свободно выполнить этот трюк.

Немного задумавшись, мужчина провёл по красивому изгибу позвоночника, коснулся ягодиц и нагло шлепнул по ним, удовлетворенно наблюдая красный отпечаток своей ладони. Себастьян растянул губы в кровожадной усмешке и провел ножом от правой лопатки вниз, насладившись слабым вскриком Фантомхайва, всё же дёрнувшегося, когда лезвие погрузилось в мягкие ткани.

— А я ведь Вас просил, — притворно огорченно проговорил он, отходя и беря в руки две гири с привязанными к ним верёвками, заготовленными для растягивания жертвы. Чем-то похоже на дыбу, только больше свободы действий.

Привязав ноги Сиэля и ещё немного подняв его, чтобы эти самые ноги действительно потянуло вниз, Себастьян вновь принялся за спину, расчерчивая её всевозможными изгибами и спиралями, заставляя несчастного кричать. И опять же, слишком слабо. Словно ран и того, что кровь медленно стекает по его коже вниз, проникая даже в ложбинку меж ягодиц, недостаточно. Потрясающая выдержка для такого хрупкого существа.

Интересно, кто привил мальчишке столь высокий болевой порог? Или это самая обычная гордость? К Михаэлису уже попадали аристократы, но те сдавались сразу же после первого дня, не дав мужчине повеселиться как следует. Лишь некоторые выдерживали второй день, поднимая белый флаг по окончании пыток. И единицы держались остальной месяц, умирая, но не раскрывая своих тайн.

Фантомхайв старался оставаться в трезвом рассудке, понимая, что стоит ему позволить боли затуманить сознание — а она была действительно сильной, ибо Михаэлис не разменивался на мелкие порезы, — как он может попросить о милосердии или даже заплакать. Перед глазами почему-то мелькнуло воспоминание, в котором отец, тогда ещё живой, говорит Сиэлю о недопустимости слёз перед обидчиками: те могут раззадориться и в дальнейшем применять более жёсткие методы.

Однако чем ближе палач подбирался к пояснице, тем сильнее были страдания Сиэля, зажмурившегося от всего сразу: от ощущения растягиваемых в разные стороны рук и ног, от ощущения острого лезвия, готового сорвать кожу со всей спины целиком и сдерживаемого лишь рукой Себастьяна, иногда срывающегося на истерический смех. Фантомхайв почти закричал, когда нож дважды прошёлся по его ягодицам, оставляя глубокие раны, а сразу же после их смяли руки, ногти которых словно открывали порезы наружу, заставляя бедняжку взвыть. Когда Михаэлис успел отбросить оружие, Сиэль отследить не успел, да он и не смог бы сосредоточиться на этом сейчас.

— Вот и всё, Ваше Величество, — вдруг раздался голос из совсем другой части комнаты, и Сиэль понял, что муки настолько сильны… Он даже не успел заметить, что Себастьян отошёл, снимая окровавленный фартук и бросая его на дыбу. — Думаю, Вам будет полезно повисеть так немного. Что ж, до встречи, — бросил мужчина через плечо, закрыл за собой дверь и оставил мальчишку пораженно смотреть, как силуэт медленно исчезает во тьме коридора, а металлическая дверь захлопывается с громким хлопком.

А Сиэль остался наедине с болью и своими личными демонами, разрывающими его на части. И так, постепенно, как и обещал Михаэлис, зайдя в комнату на следующий день, он утратил чувство времени. Минуты медленно сливались в часы, часы в дни, а дни в недели. Фантомхайв не осознавал, сколько времени он находится в тюрьме, через сколько инструментов для пыток прошло его тело, почти полностью скрытое шрамами и рубцами, разве что бедра и лицо оставались в более-менее первоначальном состоянии, но… С каждой пыткой он чувствовал, как что-то неуклонно меняется. Фантомхайв начал понимать психологию поведения своего персонального палача, то, как он мыслит, и даже мог предсказать, через что ему придется пройти, по одному взгляду ярких глаз, брошенному на него.

Но что странно, приходило отчётливое осознание, что мучения, поначалу приводившие его практически на грань — как во второй день, когда его откачивали почти двенадцать медиков, — становились более щадящими.

А во взгляде Себастьяна Михаэлиса медленно появлялось нечто совершенно незнакомое, порой заслонявшее собой и отгораживающее от Сиэля всех демонов этого человека. Так, порой, словно забывшись, мужчина сидел на своём деревянном стуле, смотря на него, распростёртого на дыбе, а иногда просто привязанного к скамье. Такие дни проходили вообще без пыток: мужчина уходил уже после того, как уставший мальчишка засыпал.

Фантомхайв не знал, почему это происходит, но чувствовал, что страх перед тем, что может сделать Себастьян, словно стирается из его сознания, оставив еле заметную пелену, говорящую: «Хуже, чем сейчас, быть уже не может». Сегодня — а может, это было уже вчера? — Себастьян вновь безмолвно сидел в своем кресле и рассматривал сидящего на скамье Сиэля, давно привыкшего к боли в многочисленных шрамах. Порой мальчишка думал, что здесь есть кто-то ещё: уж больно часто Михаэлис смотрел куда-то в сторону, и его эмоции были самые разнообразные, начиная от почти звериного желания убить (мальчишка лишь поднимал бровь, видя это) и заканчивая странным взглядом, который вызывал у него инстинктивные опасения.

Причем вполне объективные.

Ведь Себастьян… желал его. Пытки Сиэля порой вводили его в состояние лёгкой эйфории, однако так было только в первую неделю. Ведь после появился _он_ , его двойник, более совершенный с точки зрения человеческих норм: ни одного шрама на лице или теле, хотя о последнем нельзя было сказать точно — оно скрывалось черной рубашкой и брюками, и одежда эта словно поглощала падавший на неё свет.

В своё первое появление он сидел в кресле около окна, читал книгу в мягком переплете и почти не обращал внимания на продиравшего после сна глаза Себастьяна, шокировано смотревшего на него. Сама невозмутимость, Сиэль, чёлку которого мягко трепал просачивающийся в комнату через открытое окно ветер, взглянул на него только после вопроса Себастьяна, заданного недоумевающим тоном:

— Откуда ты здесь?

_Немного странно слышать вопросы от тебя. Обычно их задаю я, но ответов со временем становится всё меньше и меньше. Ты перестаёшь слышать меня. Наверное, именно поэтому я и воплотился в такой форме._

Он говорил очень тихо, в его голосе скользили слабые нотки обвинения, от чего Себастьяну стало немного стыдно.

_Ты даже собственных желаний понять не можешь. Жалкое зрелище._

Фантомхайв, отложив фолиант в сторону, подошёл к нему, наклонился и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Кто ты? — спросил Михаэлис, чувствуя неудобство из-за сквозящего в синих глазах холода и равнодушия. Он попытался было встать, но Сиэль неожиданно пригвоздил его к кровати, на удивление крепко схватив за плечи.

_А кем ты меня считаешь?_

— Ты — не он. Не Сиэль Фантомхайв, верно?

_Может быть… А может быть, и нет._

— Разве? — произнёс мужчина, нахмурившись.

_Ты меня не слышишь. Вообще, словно не хочешь слышать и понимать. Впрочем, я должен быть благодарен, что ты хотя бы видишь меня. Хоть и в таких обстоятельствах._

— Каких ещё обстоятельствах?

_А разве до тебя всё ещё не дошло? Глупый маленький Себастьян…_

Сиэль чуть приблизил своё лицо, мягко проводя ладонями по напрягшимся плечам и шее, поглаживая, отчего по телу словно проходили электрические разряды — настолько желанными были прикосновения этого мальчишки. Который уже трогал его губы, очерчивая контуры большим пальцем и чуть нажимая, словно пытаясь пробраться внутрь. И Себастьян, не смея возразить, приоткрыл рот, начиная ласкать языком два тонких пальца, воспользовавшихся столь открытым предложением. Мужчина скользил по ним вверх и вниз языком, явно не замечая собственных движений и не обращая внимания на самого Сиэля, почти лёгшего на него и вставившего третий палец. С легкой насмешкой в глазах он наблюдал, как фаланги медленно покрываются слюной, а гибкий язык Михаэлиса двигается между ними в неторопливой ласке.

_А теперь, Себастьян… время проснуться._

Он вздрогнул, почувствовав обжигающее прикосновение чужих губ к своему лбу, открыл глаза и увидел перед собой полог своей кровати. Мужчина весь взмок — ощущение прилипшей к телу одежды мгновенно подняло его с постели и погнало в ванну, уже заполненную горячей водой благодаря рукам слуг.

И после этой встречи всё пошло к чертям. Он начал видеть полупрозрачный силуэт Сиэля практически везде. Даже на собраниях королевского совета Лжесиэль незримо для остальных мог сесть Клоду на голову, опуская в его сторону иронические комментарии. Даже во время пыток настоящего Сиэля, когда тот тихо стонал, прикрыв глаза от своих страданий и морщась, его двойник спокойно сидел на горизонтальной перекладине креста, стоящего практически около дыбы, понимающе глядел на него и непременно говорил что-то наподобие:

_Я не сломаюсь, понимаешь? Как бы сильно ты этого ни хотел. Хотя ведь на самом деле ты хочешь обратного, верно?_

Иногда же он мог пройтись и по Себастьяну, отчего Михаэлис не раз и не два бегал за нахальным мальчишкой, привыкшим скрываться от разъяренного экзекутора в отражениях, исчезая по частям и насмешливо улыбаясь.

Реальность переходила во сны, не давая мужчине покоя. Они часто разговаривали, но зачастую говорил только Лжесиэль, смотря ему прямо в глаза и словно подавляя. И его слова, фразы, целые монологи зачастую вызывали не самые приятные воспоминания. Мираж знал о нём абсолютно всё, выкладывая информацию по маленьким частям, пристально наблюдая за каждой реакцией. В особенности когда речь заходила о настоящем Сиэле.

_Ты думаешь, что я прекрасен. Однако ты обращаешь внимание совсем на другое. Ты видишь глубже их. Ты смотришь прямо в собственное безумие, а оно смотрит на тебя. Я смотрю на тебя._

С каждой ночью Себастьян постепенно переставал понимать, где реальность, а где простая иллюзия.

_А что ты считаешь реальностью? Как ты отделяешь её от нереальности? По сути, даже сны есть воплощение нереальности, но то, что ты чувствуешь, вполне реально и отражается на реальном мире. Так что же настоящее?_

— Люди ищут опору в мире, пытаясь закрепится в нём. Когда теряется опора, они могут потерять сами себя, — тихо ответил Михаэлис, проходя по галерее, ведущей в сторону королевских покоев.

Ему надо было переговорить с Фаустусом по поводу пленника, до сих пор молчавшего по поводу библиотеки. Хотя с момента его заключения прошёл двадцать один день…

_Тогда где же твоя опора? Ты потерял ту, что была у тебя до этого, но обрел вместо неё совершенно другую. Благодаря чему ты всё ещё можешь определять степень реальности предметов? Ответишь на эти вопросы — поймёшь…_

И Лжесиэль тут же растворился, словно его и не существовало никогда.

— Ответы на вопросы. Если бы они у меня были, тебя бы здесь не было, — медленно проговорил Себастьян, прикрывая глаза и вздыхая, чувствуя странную тяжесть в груди. Он понимал, что всё чаще засматривается на Сиэля, видя его непокорность, его стремление сохранить чувство собственного достоинства и свой рассудок. Настоящий Сиэль… Но был ли он настоящим?

Что истина, а что ложь? Где скрывается обман? И можно ли считать обманом собственное безумие?

Собравшись, Себастьян откинул размышления, которые гарантированно довели бы его до истерики, и почти побежал по коридору, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что было действительно важно.

Он пытался отстраниться от этого. Скрыться в тени, до которой не доходил солнечный свет. Забыть-забыть-забыть. Однако воспоминания становились более яркими, словно подчинялись воле неведомого кукловода. Его тело, оскверненное им. Его губы, шептавшие слова ненависти и уже не знающие, как улыбаться. Его глаза, в которых порой мелькала молитва: «Остановись», — но Михаэлис не слушал. Не хотел.

Сейчас, стоя у дверей кабинета Его Величества, Себастьян закрывал все свои эмоции на замок, сдерживая их внутри. Ни к чему радовать Фаустуса личной драмой — тогда он может что-то заподозрить. Вздохнув, Себастьян, даже не постучавшись, приоткрыл дверь и понял, что к открывшемуся зрелищу был совершенно не готов.

Многие подозревали, что между отцом и сыном существовали отношения: уж слишком нагло вёл себя Алоис, в открытую дразня многих политиков, не одобрявших воспитанного кое-как наследника. Но сейчас Михаэлис получил этому прямое доказательство. Прямо на столе, посреди государственных бумаг, большинство из которых в полнейшем хаосе покоились на полу, лежал сам принц с задранными вверх ногами. Его пятки покоились в ладонях Фаустуса, который переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами стоп Алоиса. Благодаря этой позе Себастьян отчетливо видел появляющийся и исчезающий член Клода, двигающийся очень быстро, от чего мальчик буквально визжал, сам насаживался на него и неистово поднимал бёдра навстречу. И вся эта картина была пронизана эротизмом: вспотевшее тело наследника, его бледная кожа, почти вся в отметинах и кровоточащих укусах, а Клод лишь рычал, крепко сжимая стопы своего сына, словно пытаясь их сломать, и начиная двигаться быстрее.

Себастьян медленно отступил в коридор, немного шатаясь и явно не веря собственным глазам. Он даже помотал головой, пытаясь прогнать возникшие в голове видения, где вместо Алоиса на столе лежал Сиэль, а сам он овладевал им так же, как сейчас это делал Фаустус.

_Давай… представь меня на его месте. Кто твой идеал? Кем ты восхищаешься настолько сильно?_

Тяжело дыша, Себастьян прислонился лбом к каменной стене, скользя по её поверхности пальцами. Он не мог избавиться от охватившего его наваждения, призраком или видением преследовавшего его буквально по пятам. Он, такой стойкий, утонченный и желанный. Единственный пленный, сумевший не растерять достоинство и красоту даже после пережитых мучений и страданий.

_Ах, Себастьян…_

Слова сами раздавались в голове, и Михаэлис почувствовал, что у него пересохло в горле. Сиэль тесно прижимался к нему в его фантазиях, обнимал руками за спину, целовал и изгибался навстречу сбивчивым, неистовым движениям. Сладостная, сводящая с ума картина стояла у Себастьяна перед глазами.

_Ещё, пожалуйста…_

Ноги Себастьяна подкосились. Скользнув спиной по холодному камню, он опустился на пол, накрывая ладонью пылающий жаром лоб. Как же невыносимо и томительно, это состояние было для него в новинку, он ещё никогда _так_ никого не желал. Его рассудок помутился, он терял над собой контроль.

— Я… желаю его, — Себастьян громко выдохнул и поднёс ладонь к лицу. Его рука заметно дрожала, глаза мутнели от страсти и вожделения. — Он станет моим…

Мужчина поднялся на ноги и медленным размеренным шагом направился в сторону камеры, где находился Сиэль. Его глаза горели огнем, пальцы на руках сжимались и разжимались от предвкушения. Клыки и ногти от охватившего тело возбуждения, казалось, подросли на пару сантиметров в нетерпении вонзиться в юное, дрожащее под ним тело, тихо всхлипывающее и шепчущее такие прекрасные слова:

_Возьми меня…_

— Ещё немного, Ваше Величество… — Себастьян усмехнулся, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину и поворачивая его три раза.

Сиэль слабо дернулся, когда услышал тихий зловещий скрип двери. Следом за ней в комнате раздались шаги, и мальчишка уже знал, кому они принадлежат. Узнавание пришло к нему некоторое время спустя, жертва научилась чувствовать своего мучителя и даже предугадывать некоторые его мысли, поступки. Но сейчас Фантомхайв действительно не мог понять, что у Себастьяна было на уме. Развернув голову в его сторону, пленный заметил, что Себастьян ведёт себя несколько странно. Он ходил по камере в поисках чего-то, не отрывая своего взгляда от него. Жуткого, сумасшедшего взгляда. Сиэль был готов поклясться, что видел танцующее алым светом пламя вокруг его узкого, как у хищника, зрачка.

Юноша дёрнул руками и ногами, с безысходностью поднимая голову вверх. Его руки были заключены в деревянную колодку, за цепи подвешенную к самому потолку. Кисти немели, а деревянное орудие, очевидно, сделанное не слишком умелым мастером, было грубым, сильно натирало, из-за чего в коже оставалось множество заноз. Правда, Сиэль уже привык к этому ощущению, а после пережитого… это Рай, по сравнению с тем, через что ему уже пришлось пройти.

Михаэлис сел на свой личный деревянный стул с высокой резной спинкой и подлокотниками, начиная прожигать Сиэля таинственным взглядом. Фантомхайв висел прямо напротив и не смог не сглотнуть слюну в напряжении: сейчас Себастьян себя вёл не так, как обычно, ведь сколько Сиэль помнил, тот всегда при появлении в этой страшной камере ходил по кругу, размышляя, каким же инструментом его начать истязать на этот раз. Предугадать столь очевидные для Себастьяна желания Сиэль мог только посмотрев ему в глаза. Но сейчас в них отражалось другое, совершенно другое, неясное восемнадцатилетнему юноше чувство.

— То, что я уготовил Вам на сегодня, отличается от наших обычных забав.

Михаэлис встал со стула и наклонился к небольшой деревянной тумбе, доставая оттуда бутылку красного вина. Фантомхайв из-за лёгкого недоумения чуть нахмурился и, стиснув зубы, ещё раз дернул руками в неумирающей надежде освободиться. Себастьян на это действо только чуть улыбнулся и, медленно сократив расстояние между собой и своей жертвой, поставил бутылку на рядом находящийся низкий стол.

— Я уверен, что теперь Вам понравится наша игра… — он жарко выдохнул эти слова ему в уста, поглаживая его подбородок с запекшейся кровью.

«Прекрасен», — с восторгом подумал Себастьян, проводя языком по алым мальчишеским губам, затем быстро отстраняясь. Тело снова вздрогнуло от нового позыва возбуждения: вид короля Сиэля впервые был таким растерянным… ах, сколько же новых чувств это сокровище всё ещё сдерживает в себе?

Но сколько бы их ни было, он найдёт и выставит напоказ каждое, ведь Сиэль — его собственность, его новая непревзойденная игрушка, интерес к которой не угасает, а возрастает с каждым днём.

— Как Вы думаете, что будет сейчас, Ваше Величество? — усмехнулся Себастьян, отстёгивая колодку от цепей.

Ноги Сиэля подкосились в один миг, и он бы свалился на грязный пол, но… к неожиданности, Михаэлис подхватил Фантомхайва на руки, а затем поставил на стол, заставляя его ноги согнуться в коленях, а руки в локтях. Юноша даже опомниться не успел, как его запястья и лодыжки были заключены в оковы, не позволяющие даже дёрнуться в сторону. Холодный пот выступил у поверженного короля на лбу, на душе было настолько прескверное чувство, что хуже, казалось, было уже некуда. Столь откровенная и смущающая поза нешуточно ударяла по его гордости, он сейчас так открыт и беззащитен перед ним…

— Вам никто не говорил, насколько Вы прекрасны, Ваше Величество? .. — с придыханием произнес Себастьян, кладя свою ладонь на истерзанную кнутом спину Сиэля и начиная медленно вести её вниз, касаясь одной из ягодиц. — Насколько Вы… — он сладостно прикусил губу и занес ладонь в воздух, чтобы затем опустить её снова с громким шлепком. — Желанны.

— М-м!.. — Фантомхайв закусил губы, не позволяя себе вскрикнуть. Ладонь Себастьяна ударила его прямо по одной из недавно нанесённых ран, которая ещё толком не успела зажить.

— Вам понравилось? — ухмыльнулся Себастьян, наклоняясь к самому уху прикованного. Тот и не шелохнулся, не собираясь оправдывать желания Михаэлиса, вот и не издавал ни звука. Себастьян это понял, что не могло его не позабавить. — Не беспокойтесь, у Вас ещё будет множество шансов продемонстрировать мне свой прекрасный голос.

Себастьян не был намерен торопиться. А Сиэль слишком сладок, чтобы не поразвлечь себя прелюдиями напоследок. Холодный ветер, гуляющий по замку, ворвался к ним в камеру, заставляя Фантомхайва затрястись от холода, а его кожу покрыться мурашками. Себастьян отошёл от юноши на несколько шагов, позволяя себе насладиться прекрасным зрелищем. Дрожащее оголённое тело сводило с ума. Нынешняя поза Сиэля была столь откровенной и возбуждающей, что у Себастьяна захватывало дух. Ну же, подождите ещё немного.

— Я согрею Вас, — он снова приблизился к Сиэлю, опуская свои руки на его всё ещё белоснежные бёдра — единственный участок тела, который он, вероятно, подсознательно не стал уродовать шрамами от плети. Мальчик трогательно задрожал, руки Себастьяна были холодными. Пока что холодными.

— Интересно как. Ты больше напоминаешь мне глыбу льда, такое же хладнокровное и бесчувственное чудовище, — очень тихо сказал Сиэль, находя в себе силы отпустить насмешливый комментарий в сторону врага даже сейчас.

На эти слова Себастьян только с ироничной улыбкой коснулся языком свежего шрама на ягодице Сиэля, заставляя того резко простонать от боли — из-за неожиданности он не смог сдержаться. Звук этот сладким эхом отразился у Себастьяна в голове, и он закатил глаза, как будто находился под пьянящим воздействием алкогольного напитка. Возбуждение, которое Михаэлис изо всех сил старался сдерживать в себе, стало возгораться до опасного уровня, когда жажда обладания необходимым объектом становилась невыносимой.

Этот мальчишка искушал его долго, неосознанно раззадоривая своей непокорностью, упорством и странной притягательной красотой.

— Я всегда замечал в Вас какой-то особый шарм, Ваше Величество, — неторопливо начал Себастьян, снимая с себя фартук с уже засохшими следами крови, а затем пальцами касаясь ремня своих брюк.

Расправившись с этим, Себастьян достал заранее заготовленную бутылку вина и, зажав пробку между зубами, откупорил её. Бутылка была поставлена рядом с Сиэлем, а сам Себастьян, разведя его ягодицы в сторону, прижался пахом между ними, начиная тереться не снимая брюк. Уже повидавший многое на своём недолгом веку, Фантомхайв, осознав, к чему клонит его надзиратель, только скривился от отвращения и сделал несколько бесполезных попыток свести вместе ноги. Но кандалы крепко приковали его к столу, а колени уже болели от такой позы.

Михаэлис прикусил губы от удовольствия и чуть прикрыл глаза, издеваясь над самим собой, не позволяя овладеть заключенным раньше времени. Он начал тереться о Сиэля активнее, громко и страстно задышал, шлепая его ладонью всё сильнее. Бедняжка завыл от безысходности.

— Я желаю Вас… — прерывисто произнес Себастьян. — И сегодня Вы станете моим.

Прекратив удары, Себастьян медленно гладил Сиэля руками, останавливаясь на бёдрах и чуть сжимая их. Тот упёрся лицом в свои ладони, больше всего сейчас мечтая спрятаться от этих ненасытных, пропитанных вожделением глаз. Михаэлис взял в руку бутылку и, не задумываясь, выплеснул немного вина себе на ладони, растирая жидкость между ними. Влажными руками он безжалостно проскользил по исполосованной ранами спине его пленника, заставляя того прикусить губы от боли. Не успевшие зажить раны болезненно щипали при попадании на них вина. Мальчишка задергался в цепях, но Себастьян, дабы поумерить его пыл, жестоко и беспощадно вылил на него сразу треть бутылки. Сиэль вцепился в собственную руку зубами, приглушая отчаянный крик и чувствуя, как его зубы прокусывают собственную кожу. Невыносимо.

— Я, возможно, немного заигрался… — усмехнулся Себастьян как самый настоящий садист, не сумев скрыть в своих глазах помимо вожделенного ещё и восторженный блеск — ведь поверженный не сдавался. — Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, теперь я потороплюсь. 

Рука Себастьяна соскользнула с Сиэля и переместилась чуть ниже, расстегивая пуговицы на чёрных брюках. Немного приспустить ткань вниз, помочь высвободиться напряженной, пульсирующей желанием плоти. Хрипло и громко дыша, он прикоснулся своим членом к манящему отверстию, из-за чего несчастный, вынужденный стоять перед ним на коленях, сжался. Раздражённо зашипев, Михаэлис покачал головой. Так дело не пойдёт.

— У Вас, вероятно, это впервые, — усмехнулся он, беря бутылку с вином и плеская немного жидкости себе на пальцы. — Тогда я смилостивлюсь и подготовлю Вас.

Сиэль всхлипнул, когда Себастьян погрузил в его тело два пальца, начиная быстро двигать ими, не столько желая облегчить бедняжке его будущую участь, сколько желая позабавиться сам. Мальчишка был очень узок. Себастьян прикусил губы от возбуждения: его голова кружилась лишь об одной мысли, что он вот-вот овладеет этим телом… Развлечение было недолгим. Достав из Сиэля пальцы, Себастьян с жадностью всмотрелся, как сжимается и разжимается его колечко мышц, невольно желая заполнить чем-то внезапно возникшую пустоту. И посчитав, что для назревающего проникновения в юное тело этого, вероятно, будет мало, Себастьян напоследок провёл языком по анусу пленённого, из-за чего Сиэль издал тихий соблазнительный стон, и приставил горлышко бутылки ко входу в его тело.

Сиэль дёрнулся, почувствовав ледяное прикосновение стекла. Себастьян утешающее погладил его рукой по макушке, заставляя чуть приподняться и слабо повернуть голову в его сторону. И чуть наклонил бутылку, заставляя вино влиться прямо в мальчишку, отчего тот резко застонал — жидкость обжигала его изнутри.

Через некоторое время Себастьян отбросил в сторону опустевший сосуд, с восторгом смотря как алые капли струятся по стройным юношеским ногам. Фантомхайв не мог произнести ни звука, это издевательство лишило его последних сил. И он бы упал в обморок, но его мучитель крепко схватил его, как куклу, которую нельзя сломать.

— Вы восхитительны… — с упоением прошептал Себастьян, начиная тереться членом между ягодиц стоявшего на коленях Сиэля. — Ощутите же это.

И терпеть более не было сил. Схватив парня за волосы и потянув его голову на себя, мужчина одним толчком ворвался в его тело, заставляя бедняжку содрогнуться от невыносимой, раздирающей изнутри боли и громко закричать. Тот самый звонкий голос, который Себастьян жаждал услышать от него с самого начала. Это возбудило его до крайности, и он, ещё сильнее стискивая в своих руках сизые пряди, начал быстро двигаться, насаживая Сиэля на себя как можно сильнее.

— Ах, да… — стонал Себастьян, крепко держа Сиэля за волосы одной рукой, а другой придерживая бедро. Не в состоянии закрыть рот, мальчишка исступленно кричал, заглушая раздававшиеся в камере шлепки их тел друг о друга.

Вино смешалось с кровью и струилось по худым ногам Сиэля, пачкало низ живота Себастьяна и падало на стол, собираясь под пленённым в густую кроваво-красную лужу. Михаэлис неистово двигался в юноше, не заботясь о его ощущениях, действуя только в усладу самому себе. Крики раззадоривали его, он окончательно потерял голову, насилуя хрупкое тельце и заставляя слезы скатываться по бледным щекам поверженного короля.

— Вы непередаваемо прекрасны, Ваше Величество… Ах… — Себастьян закрыл глаза, прикусывая нижнюю губу в блаженстве.

Сиэль только обречённо смотрел перед собой, больше не в силах кричать, так как он сорвал себе голос. Его тело дёргалось в чужих руках, он напоминал себе сломанную куклу. Такого унижения в своей жизни он ещё не испытывал никогда. Глаза загорелись от обиды, горечи и разочарования, бедный мальчик неустанно тихо рыдал, стиснув зубы до скрежета, не собираясь более услаждать слух трахающего его ублюдка.

Стоны Себастьяна вдруг стали громче, и заключённый понял, что это почти конец. Когда Сиэль слабо повернул свою голову в сторону Михаэлиса, тот, словив на себе его измученный взгляд, невероятно завёлся. Запрокинув голову назад и впившись в бедра истерзанного Сиэля руками, он, протяжно постанывая, начал изливаться в его дрожащее от боли и унижения тело. Сперма смешалась с остатками вина, истекая из Сиэля розоватыми каплями, капая на стол, образуя противное месиво. Себастьян резко отстранился от заключённого, прерывисто дыша и отбрасывая промокшую от пота чёрную чёлку со лба. Фантомхайв, не в силах уже стоять даже на коленях, подогнул их под себя, вытянул руки над головой и уткнулся лицом в столешницу. Но кое-что он сумел произнести, когда Себастьян наклонился к нему совсем близко, дабы расстегнуть кандалы.

— Я ненавижу тебя… чудовище.

На губах Сиэля была страшная безумная улыбка, а взгляд опустел. Себастьяну почему-то стало очень… он не мог понять, но эти слова вызвали в нем странное, раннее не ведомое чувство. Разочарование?

Действительно ли эта фраза принесла ему боль?

Сердце забилось в головокружительном темпе, по венам с невероятной скоростью потекла кровь. Себастьян выбежал из подземелья, запирая дверь за собой на замок.

— Почему я… — он смотрел на свои дрожащие ладони, не смея отвести от них глаз.

Сиэль Фантомхайв только слабо опустил веки. И очень надеялся, что ещё сможет проснуться. Ведь даже поверженные короли никогда не сдаются.

Через что бы им ни пришлось пройти.

Эмоции плескались в Себастьяне, казалось, через край. Руки тряслись безудержно, рот судорожно открывался и закрывался. Сердце билось с такой невероятной силой, что, казалось, вот-вот пробьёт грудную клетку, оставив в ней лишь рваную дыру. Воспоминания пульсирующей болью отзывались в голове, стоило ему ещё раз вспомнить, как Сиэль содрогается под ним от невыносимых мучений, истекает кровью, хрипит и негласно молит о пощаде, ведь на слова уже не оставалось сил.

_Я ненавижу тебя… чудовище._

— Оставь меня! — ударил Себастьян по стене кулаком, стискивая зубы и зажмуривая глаза.

Последняя фраза, реальная, не выдумка и не мираж, эхом отзывалась у него в сознании. И она звучала таким тихим надтреснутым голосом, доводящим до безумия, заставляя панику поселиться в душе, что Себастьян мог лишь закрывать уши ладонями, ища спасение. Которого не было. И не будет, ведь он _уже_ пленён.

Он не мог забыть то чувство обладания. Однако вопреки его ожиданиям оно принесло ему не радость и не облечение. Лишь отвращение к самому себе, которого никогда доселе не было. Где его хладнокровие, жестокость и кровожадность, что верными спутниками следовали за ним по пятам, поддерживая в любых тёмных начинаниях?

Он не мог признавать, что стал зависим. И его недавний поступок тому прямое доказательство.

Ни один заключённый не вызывал в нём такое чувство. Всепоглощающее, волнующее, захватывающее дыхание. Он восхищался им и поражался. Как существо, физически настолько слабое и хрупкое, способно выдержать такие тяжёлые, невыносимые муки? Он изощрённо пытал его изо дня в день, а затем, хитро и жестоко, оставил физическое насилие, позволив Сиэлю привыкнуть. Позволив Сиэлю поверить, что он больше не способен на зло.

Казалось, то хрупкое взаимопонимание, возникшее между ними за эти дни, рассыпалось, как гора песка под воздействием сильного ветра.

А всё из-за чего?

Из-за самого Себастьяна, не сумевшего сдержать свои скрытые порочные желания.

Голова раскалывалась от такого наплыва эмоций и информации, Михаэлис, скользнув напоследок обречённым взглядом по закрытой двери в камеру того, кто вдруг стал ему так невыносимо и необходимо нужен, поднялся с пола и направился в собственную келью, дабы всё обдумать и обсудить с самим собой.

Распахнул он дверь, казалось, чуть не сорвав её с петель, настолько он был рассеян и не желал обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме себя самого. И Сиэля. Лежащего в камере Сиэля, истерзанного и униженного по его вине.

Михаэлис бросил быстрый взгляд на плеть, лежащую на его письменном столе. Затем взял в руку, попробовал подержать. Ладонь дрожит у него перед глазами, а следы крови на рукояти вызывают чуть ли не панический страх.

_Чудовище…_

Вдруг раздался тот самый голос, и Себастьян похолодел, когда к нему вдруг прикоснулись чьи-то две аккуратные руки, внезапно обвившие его за талию. Михаэлис с силой развернулся, дабы узреть наглеца, который позволил себе так поступить, но увидел никого иного, кроме того самого Лжесиэля, что уже из плода его безумных фантазий стал практически реальным существом. Невидимым, незримым ни для кого, кроме самого Себастьяна, но таким… близким сейчас.

Сиэль перед ним только странно таинственно посмеялся и схватил двумя бледными, как у мертвеца, руками его ладонь, вынуждая последовать за ним. Он тащил его прямо на постель, смеясь как маленький ребенок, предвкушая очередную шалость. И Себастьян сам не заметил, как его негнущиеся ноги сделали первый шаг, затем еще один, и в плавной походке последовали за мальчишкой. Реальность или плод его сумасшедших фантазий?

Когда Себастьян свалился на кровать, то Сиэль лёг на него сверху, начиная покусывать шею и скользить своими аккуратными ладошками по его разгорячённому после недавнего полового акта телу. Михаэлис тихо застонал, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, чувствуя, что сходит с ума. Сиэль обхватил его член рукой, начиная жадно блуждать ей по органу, исступленно ласкать, заставляя лоб Себастьяна покрыться потом, а стоны — вылетать из его уст.

Движения кисти были быстры и точны, словно нацелены не на то, чтобы подарить удовольствие, а чтобы довести до скорой разрядки. Разозлившись, Себастьян резко скинул юношу с себя, сжимая в своих объятьях, придавливая к кровати. Тот сладко простонал, Михаэлис завёлся. Поцеловав мираж в губы, как будто пытаясь поглотить его в себя полностью, он сорвал с него одежду, начиная тереться своим возбуждённым органом о его юное, без единой царапины тело.

Без единого изъяна. Тело, не обработанное плетью, мясницким ножом и горячими камнями. Уродливый. Разве это тот самый Сиэль?

После этого осознания Себастьян резко раскрыл глаза. Оказалось, что никакого Сиэля на самом деле не было, а он всё это время лишь стискивал одеяло да ласкал сам себя своей же рукой. Мужчина скривился от отвращения, непонятно к чему, то ли к самому себе, то ли к Лжесиэлю, стремительно заставляющему его разум трескаться на части, то ли к тому самому пленённому, который совратил и искусил его своей изысканной красотой.

— Я сошёл с ума?

_Ты же понимаешь, что вопрос риторический._

Себастьян завыл от безысходности и вцепился в собственные волосы руками.

С этого момента всё пошло наперекосяк. Он плохо ел, ни с кем не разговаривал и почти не спал. Даже в его снах, граничащих с кошмарами, он видел _его_. Настоящего Сиэля, слабого, повисшего в кандалах, но смотрящего на него с такой ненавистью, презрением и отвращением, что становилось по-настоящему страшно.

В камеру к нему Себастьян практически не заходил.

Клод спрашивал его о том, как продвигается задание. На что Михаэлис только отмахивался рукой.

— Ты же помнишь, что не за горами новая война? Чтобы иметь превосходящую по всем параметрам мощь, мне нужно то оружие, — внимательно говорил ему Фаустус, а Себастьян в это время, стоя на коленях, только буравил взглядом пол и витал где-то в своих задумках и мечтах.

— Я… помню, мой господин, — тихо отвечал Михаэлис. — Но мне нужно ещё немного времени, я справлюсь.

— Ты неважно себя чувствуешь? — удивленно приподнял брови Клод, Себастьян только отмахивался.

— Я в полном порядке, Ваше Величество, — под подозрительное перешептывание стариков из совета он вышел из зала, накрывая рукой покрывшийся холодным потом лоб.

И, не заходя в камеру к Сиэлю, раны которого продолжали заживать, а сердце разрываться, он ложился к себе на постель, дабы забыться во снах, которые иногда казались ему самыми прекрасными.

Ему снилось разное. Яркое, чёрно-белое, носящее счастливую и несчастную окраску, но в каждом из снов его преследовал Сиэль. Тот самый, гордый и непоколебимый, успевший многое пережить и повидать мальчишка, который стал так дорог ему.

Себастьян слышал его звонкий смех и видел счастливую искреннюю улыбку, но стоило ему проснуться и вспомнить, что он видел наяву, как тут же взвывал от разочарования и боли: Сиэль в реальности был совсем не таким. И виноват в этом сам Себастьян. Он привёл его к этому состоянию.

И однажды у Себастьяна в руке треснул бокал. Красное плескавшееся в нем вино пролилось через трещины и начало стекать у мужчины по руке. Ему вспомнилась та самая картина… Жадно принявшись слизывать с себя напиток, он чувствовал, как здравый смысл медленно засасывает в какую-то тёмную пучину, оставляя после себя лишь жалкую, ни на что не способную оболочку.

И кто этому причина? Сам Сиэль.

Решившись, Себастьян резко поднялся с кресла и, упершись рукой в письменный стол, отодвинул ящик стола, начиная хаотично рыться в нем, пока не нашёл то, что искал, во время этих самый поисков порезавшись. Он держал в своей дрожащей руке серебряный кинжал, который являлся как его гордостью, так и хранимой им драгоценностью. И Михаэлис понял. Так всё продолжаться не может, он должен вернуться к старой жизни. А чтобы это сделать, ему нужно устранить главную проблему — Сиэля Фантомхайва, проигравшего короля.

Он, мрачный как сама ночь и такой же пугающий, спустился в подземелья и, дойдя до двери, повернул ключ в последний, третий раз.

Сиэль лежал на том же самом столе, но уже не прикованный, а скрючившийся, как находящийся в утробе матери плод. Себастьян даже успел подскочить на месте от испуга, ведь Фантомхайв лежал в такой неестественной для него позе и такой бледный, что Михаэлис, право, подумал, что тот уже испустил дух. Но нет. Сделав осторожные два шага в его сторону и спрятав нож за спину, до ушей Себастьяна донеслось тихое сопение. И мужчина застыл, чувствуя, как у него начинают трястись руки. Почему-то вид такого Сиэля у него вызывал странные чувства, и одно из них… волнение?

Почувствовал нависшую над собой тень, Сиэль вздрогнул и разлепил глаза. А увидев вознесшего над ним кинжал Михаэлиса, только иронично улыбнулся и присел на том самом столе. В свете свечей было видно, как поджили его раны, оставив шрамы после себя.

— Пришел убить меня? — лукаво спросил мальчишка, щуря взгляд. Себастьян, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в глаза, стискивая кинжал трясущейся рукой, вознесённой у Сиэля над головой. — Ну что ж, убей, — продолжил он. — Я весь открыт перед тобой. Ты же смелый мальчик, Себастьян.

Кажется, Сиэлю уже действительно было плевать, что с ним будет теперь. Он знал, что попав сюда, обратно живым уже не выйдет, а тайну рода Фантомхайв утянет за собой. Так смысл оттягивать смерть, если она всё равно явится к нему ожидаемой гостьей? Что ж, пускай это будет Себастьян, а не какой-то уличный бродяга, просто так швырнувший в его голову тяжёлый камень.

Себастьян тяжело и громко дышал, из-за чего сидящий перед ним юноша даже удивлённо приподнял брови при виде столь ярких эмоций. Тем более от такого хладнокровного экзекутора, во всяком случае, до недавнего времени являющегося таковым.

— Я… — глядя в эти синие глаза, Михаэлис разом терял всю бывалую решимость. Фантомхайв только покачал головой с лёгкой улыбкой — весьма забавное зрелище.

Но вдруг во взгляде Себастьяна вспыхнул странный огонь, а рука перестала дрожать. Сиэль понял, что это значит, и покорно прикрыл глаза, гордо приподнимая подбородок.

Раздался звон кинжала при столкновении о камень. Фантомхайв не успел понять, что произошло, как вдруг почувствовал, что его прижимают к себе чьи-то сильные руки. Мальчишка пораженно распахнул глаза, совсем не ожидая такого поворота событий, а Себастьян вдруг накрыл его губы поцелуем, окончательно шокируя и сбивая того с толку. Его руки начали блуждать по телу пленника, словно желая впитать его в себя целиком, до самого конца. Прочувствовать… Он потерял контроль, сорвался. Он пленён им, и обратной дороги уже не будет.

— Что ты… делаешь? — ловя такие короткие перерывы между хаотичными поцелуями, а ведь Себастьян не отрывался от него практически ни на один миг, спросил Сиэль, инстинктивно обхватывая Себастьяна ногами за талию, когда тот взял его на руки.

— Я не знаю, — порывисто ответил Михаэлис, перемещаясь с Сиэлем к скамье и хаотично нашаривая рукой вокруг себя, пока ему, наконец, не попался фартук. — Но… — расстелив его, Себастьян положил на него Сиэля спиной и заглянул ему в глаза. — Я точно знаю, что хочу сделать сейчас.

Себастьян прикоснулся к шее Сиэля в поцелуе, начал медленно спускаться губами вниз, не забывая поглаживать руками его всё ещё холодное тело, желая разогреть прикосновениями и пробудить желание, такое же, какое было и у него сейчас. Сиэль только смотрел в потолок, не зная, как ему реагировать на происходящее. Нынешнее поведение Себастьяна отличалось от обычного: сейчас он действительно, по-настоящему ласкал его, скользя губами по уже зажившим ранам, превратившимся в шрамы. Мужчина чувственно проходился языком по розоватым полоскам, из-за чего Сиэль громко трогательно дышал. Его сокровище, его несломленный пленник, произведение искусства, над которым он работал изо дня в день — и вот, наконец, сумел узреть его истинную красоту.

Он целовал исступленно подрагивающее под ним тело, неосознанно желая извиниться, не зная и не умея как, но решившись поддаться эмоциям и инстинктам. А они говорили, что пока на лице Сиэля нет страшного измученного выражения, он всё делает правильно.

Было ли это желанием подарить ему удовольствие? Себастьян не знал, но почему-то вести себя как в прошлый раз у него не получалось.

— Вы… мой. Только мой… — он раздвинул его ноги в стороны, оказываясь между ними лицом. А затем, обхватив член распростёртого под ним юноши рукой, заглотил его наполовину.

Громкий возбуждённый стон Сиэля потряс его. Ошеломительно прекрасный звук, вызывающий в теле сладкую истому, заставляющий подогнуться от предвкушения пальцы на ногах. Фантомхайв, очевидно, был сам удивлён и смущён подобной реакцией своего тела, которую он не сумел сдержать, так что сконфуженно прикрывал рот ладонями. Михаэлис облизнул губы, отрываясь от минета и сглатывая собравшуюся во рту слюну, переместил на покрасневшего Сиэля быстрый взгляд. Вид его трясущихся ладошек, которые пытались прикрыть смущённое лицо, умилил его, и Себастьян, громко дыша от возбуждения, прошёлся от основания полового органа вверх языком, чуть не теряя рассудок, когда дрожащее под ним создание вдруг тихо заскулило в свои руки.

Себастьян не мог ждать, он был жутко возбуждён, но и одновременно желал поступить не так, как в прошлый раз. Так что, вдоволь наигравшись с Сиэлем, он расстегнул ширинку своих брюк, доставая изнывающий от желания орган. Фантомхайв прекрасно понимал, к чему всё идёт, но не видел смысла сопротивляться.

— Поторопись, — он отвёл глаза, не в состоянии скрыть румянец на щеках. — Сюда часто стали заглядывать.

— Мы успеем, — улыбнулся Себастьян так, как ещё никогда не улыбался. И Сиэль потупил взгляд, удивляясь этим странным изменениям. — Просто… — он коснулся сжатого прохода, который юноша, наученный горьким опытом, изо всех сил пытался расслабить. И, уловив его состояние, Михаэлис толкнулся внутрь. — Почувствуйте… ах… меня.

Мужчина обхватил тело мальчика, начиная двигаться в нём медленно и неторопливо, позволяя прочувствовать себя полностью, ловя губами его вдруг вырвавшийся восторженный стон — Себастьян с первым глубоким толчком затронул заветную точку, и Сиэль, к своему удивлению, осознал, что ощущения ему очень понравились. Воодушевлённый своей удачей, Себастьян забросил стройные ноги пленника, ставшего его любовником, на свои плечи, опираясь руками в скамью и начиная медленно двигаться. Вдруг рука Михаэлиса соскользнула со скамьи, и, потеряв опору, он случайно толкнулся в Сиэля чуть глубже и грубее.

— М… ах!.. — зажмурился мальчик, вцепляясь трясущимися руками Себастьяну в плечи. Тот поспешил загладить свою оплошность, лизнув один из его сосков, уже увенчанный шрамом.

Эта манипуляция заставила Сиэля тихо простонать, ведь эта часть тела была у него особенно чувствительной, правда, немного растерявшей эту способность из-за долгих издевательств. Как же мучительно было терпеть те самые пытки. Себастьян вдруг прервался и, чуть приподнявшись на руках, вовлек Сиэля в новый поцелуй, заставляющий забыть последнего пережитые страдания хотя бы на несколько секунд.

Движение бёдрами чуть сильнее — юное тело содрогнулось под мужским, Михаэлис усилил напор. Его руки крепко обнимали Сиэля, прижимая к себе настолько тесно, насколько это возможно. Фантомхайв неосознанно протянул руки и обхватил его за спину, начиная тихо и хрипло дышать. Вдыхая его запах и вслушиваясь в совсем тихие стоны, которые бедняжка просто был не в состоянии сдержать, Себастьян начал двигаться гораздо быстрее, из-за чего не ожидавший такого парень громко протяжно простонал.

— Вам… нравится это? — приподнявшись на одной руке и не прерывая толчков, Себастьян другой аккуратно провёл по щеке Сиэля, заправляя взмокшие от пота сизые пряди за ухо. Фантомхайв закусил губу и отвернул лицо. Тогда Михаэлис наклонился к самому его лицу и, осторожно развернув его голову к себе за подбородок, безумным взглядом всмотрелся в синие глаза. — Скажите… мне.

— Нет!.. — вскрикнув из-за слишком резкого толчка, попавшего прямо по чувствительной точке, сказал Сиэль, не желая терять последние остатки гордости. Тогда Себастьян начал двигаться резко, с точностью задевая её в теле мальчика, в надежде услышать столь необходимое сейчас.

— Ну… же, — выдыхая от острого удовольствия, произнес ещё раз Себастьян, чувствуя, что финал совсем рядом. И двигаясь всё резче, отчего юноша вцепился руками в его плечи, зажмуриваясь и вскрикивая, он продолжал: — Ваше Величество… скажите.

— Никогда, — усмехнулся Сиэль, закатывая от удовольствия глаза. — Но… — он приблизился к уху Себастьяна губами. — Ты ведь сам знаешь… ах… правду.

— Я так и не смог Вас сломить, — Себастьян вцепился губами в шею мальчика, оставляя на ней яркий засос. Удовольствие начало стремительно нарастать… он задвигался резче, сплетая их с мальчишкой пальцы на руках.

— Я не сдамся! — выкрикнул Сиэль эти слова, обхватывая Михаэлиса за бёдра ногами, содрогаясь от удовольствия и изливаясь себе на живот.

Себастьян затрясся следом, вжимаясь в Сиэля и чувствуя, что это и есть настоящий экстаз. Сейчас они с ним были едины.

Бросив короткий взгляд в сторону, лежа на тяжело дышащем под ним любовнике, Себастьян вдруг увидел, как образ Лжесиэля помахал ему рукой и, сделав эффектное сальто в воздухе, растворился в пространстве. Похоже, навсегда.

Себастьян поднялся и, посадив парня к себе на колени, крепко прижал к себе, зарылся носом в пепельные волосы и вдохнул слабый аромат, исходящий от них. Рядом с ним, чувствуя тепло этого хрупкого тела, ему было неожиданно спокойно. И вместе с этой обретённой безмятежностью росло понимание, что если Сиэль останется рядом с ним, то, скорее всего, Клод отдаст его другому экзекутору, а его самого убьют из-за предательства. Михаэлис посмотрел на спокойно сидящего в его объятиях Фантомхайва, осторожно прислонившегося лбом к его плечу.

— Что будешь делать? — вдруг произнёс юноша чуть приглушённо, поворачивая голову в бок и глядя на него. Себастьян, покачав головой, взял фартук, чтобы стереть сперму и кровавые подтёки с тела Сиэля.

— Пока не знаю, — ответил мужчина, вставая и осторожно укладывая мальчишку обратно на скамью. Он пожалел, что здесь нет ни одного одеяла, чтобы укрыть его, пусть тут и достаточно тепло. — Всё зашло слишком далеко, Ваше Величество. Мне нужно подумать обо всём этом.

Юноша только фыркнул на такую фамильярность и горько усмехнулся, принимая его решение и морщась от боли, возникшей в спине.

— Лучше лежите. К Вам сегодня никто не зайдёт — я позабочусь об этом, — нахмурившись, проговорил Себастьян.

Жаль, конечно, что медиков позвать тоже нельзя — почти все преданы исключительно королевской семье, и если обнаружится, что секс был взаимным, то конец им обоим придёт раньше времени. Хотя один целитель должен ему по гроб жизни, так что можно воспользоваться этим.

В любом случае, это будет уже не сегодня.

Открыв железную дверь, Михаэлис кинул последний взгляд на свернувшегося калачиком парня и вышел, плотно прикрывая створку за собой и вытаскивая два ключа. Он редко использовал второй, вернее, почти никогда: только во время длительных сессий, когда жертва была особенно хороша, экзекутор закрывал помещение на второй замок, чтобы никто не мешал. Сейчас Себастьян пользовался им для того, чтобы сберечь свою идеальную жертву от нападок.

Повернув ключ и расслышав знакомый щелчок, Михаэлис ушёл, растворившись в тени коридора и не заметив, что, помимо него, в нём присутствовал ещё один человек, неспешно направившийся в сторону тронного зала, где Клод устраивал очередное собрание совета, планировавшего очередную войну. На этот раз с Западом, ослабленным санкциями со стороны Юга. Однако пусть Запад и не процветал, битва с ним обещала быть жёсткой и могла обернуться для Востока плачевно в случае, если Фантомхайв всё-таки не выдаст местонахождение библиотеки.

А тут выясняется, что лучший по выуживанию информации из своих жертв Себастьян Михаэлис вдруг влюбился в опального короля Севера. Конечно, Фаустус вряд ли поверит этому настолько просто: сказывается многолетняя преданность Михаэлиса королевскому дому и безукоризненное, до нынешней миссии, выполнение приказов. Но какие доказательства предоставить? Пыточная — территория, принадлежащая лично Себастьяну, даже Фаустус не осмелится туда заходить без веских причин и хотя бы косвенных признаков предательства. Неизвестный, в котором некоторые солдаты узнали бы капитана королевской гвардии Уильяма Ти Спирса, осмотрел коридор, пригладил немного растрепавшиеся волосы и только после продолжил свой путь. Он уже знал, как раскроет Себастьяна.

Ти Спирс шёл совершенно спокойно, отличаясь этим от Себастьяна, лежащего на кровати в своей келье и рассматривающего потолок потерянным взглядом. Его одолевали сомнения: если всё оставить как есть, то рано или поздно они попадутся. Если позволить сбежать Сиэлю и сбежать самому, то по их следу отправят собак, которые специально натренированы выслеживать дезертиров и предателей. Если же сбежит только Сиэль, а сам он будет прикрывать его отсутствие, то шансы мальчишки на выживание ощутимо повысятся. По крайней мере, когда Михаэлиса поймают на обмане и будут допрашивать, мальчишка будет уже далеко. А если он пересечёт границу между Восточным и Южным королевствами, то Гробовщик точно предоставит ему убежище по старой памяти: Себастьян как-то слышал, что они с Винсентом, отцом Фантомхайва, были друзьями, так что всё ещё может получиться. Только бы всё удалось.

Осталось только уговорить Грелля подлечить Сиэля, но с этим вряд ли возникнут трудности.

И надо приготовить почву для побега — лошадь купить и продовольствия на первое время. Да ещё и стражу подговорить, чтобы в нужное время открыли врата столицы. Вздохнув, мужчина сел, потерев переносицу и посмотрев на улицу за окном тяжёлым взглядом.

— Завтра будет новый день, Сиэль. Скоро ты увидишь и рассвет, и закат. Скоро исцелятся раны, оставив лишь печальный след. Скоро повесят меня, заставив заплатить за каждый совершённый мною грех. Я попаду в Ад — даже не сомневаюсь в этом, — Себастьян ненадолго замолчал, рассматривая свои ладони и словно видя на них чужую кровь. — Но тебя я туда не пущу. Я обещаю тебе, Сиэль, что приложу все силы для этого.

***

Целую неделю Михаэлис занимался подготовкой, не обращая практически ни на что внимания. Подозрительные взгляды Уильяма, почему-то регулярно возникающего на его пути; странная сговорчивость Сатклиффа, почему-то не захотевшего смотреть на него прямо и всё время спешащего куда-то по своим делам; странные вопросы Клода о состоянии пленника — всё проходило мимо загоревшегося идеей Себастьяна. Только Сиэль, к которому мужчина заходил хотя бы раз на дню, удостаивался его внимания, правда, они по большей части молчали. Фантомхайв просто сидел на деревянном стуле Себастьяна, блаженно откинувшись на спинку, а сам Себастьян в это время спал, положив голову на худые колени и слабо мурча, когда мальчишка зарывался пальцами в его волосы, почти нежно перебирая чёрные пряди.

Они не разговаривали ни о пытках, ни о роли Михаэлиса в них, негласно объявив это запретной темой и стараясь не касаться этого даже мельком: слишком тяжёлым было для них пережитое время. Поэтому, когда мужчина всё же заводил разговор, то он говорил о собственном прошлом, описывая мрачное детство, наполненное ненавистью и злобой. И о знакомстве с Фаустусом, вдруг решившим прогуляться по обедневшим кварталам столицы и увидевшим маленького зверя в обличие человека, которого тут же захотел приручить. Ему это удалось, правда, не сразу и не полностью — Себастьян остался почти прежним, не сломавшись.

Но то, что всё-таки изменилось, обрекло на муки врагов государства, а их палач вспоминал о своей человеческой природе только тогда, когда его безумие неожиданно сменило ориентир. Хотя даже сейчас Михаэлис не мог сказать, что он изменился, совсем нет. Только для одного человека он мог быть мягким и нежным, а на остальных ему было абсолютно всё равно. В конце концов, экзекутор так и останется экзекутором.

И этот самый экзекутор сейчас, после недели ожидания, вошёл в камеру, одетый в свою обычную одежду, правда, со странным свёртком в руке. Сиэль, тут же напрягшийся, наблюдал, как Себастьян медленно подошёл к нему, развернул бумагу и извлёк оттуда чистые рубашку, брюки и плащ, которые соответствовали размерам его хрупкого тела.

— Это же… — вздрогнув, Сиэль посмотрел на Михаэлиса, спокойно начавшего его одевать, то поднимая на ноги, то вновь усаживая в кресло. Себастьян не смотрел на него, всё время отводя взгляд в сторону, но Фантомхайв сумел понять, что тот планирует сделать.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! — выкрикнул он, пытаясь вывернуться из его рук, но когда он попытался это сделать, Себастьян резко прижал своего любовника к себе, и мальчишка почувствовал, как дрожит этот невозмутимый человек.

— Сошёл. С ума, — мягко подтвердил Себастьян, отстранил от себя мальчишку и быстро набросил на узкие плечи плащ, застегивая его. — Послушайте меня. Вы сбежите сейчас, всё уже готово. Все инструкции здесь, — он передал ему в руки свёрнутую бумажку, крепко сжав ладошку Фантомхайва. — Сожгите её, как только прочтёте. Пройдёте тайным коридором, — он выходит почти около ворот, — там Вас будет ждать подкупленный мною стражник с лошадью. Дальше следуйте написанному, и Вы сможете вырваться на Юг. Там сразу ступайте к королю, он Вам поможет.

— А ты? — спросил Сиэль негромко, смотря, как Михаэлис достает обувь и надевает на его ноги.

— Я останусь здесь, буду прикрывать Ваше отсутствие до утра. Дольше не получится: завтра сюда пожалует Его Величество и зачитает приговор о казни, — Себастьян замолчал, явно нервничая. — Не доверяй никому: каждый второй куплен Фаустусом с потрохами.

— Ты ведь умрёшь, верно? — словно не слыша его, произнёс Сиэль.

— Скорее всего, меня отдадут… Так что я пройду все круги Ада перед смертью. Но Вы, — тут мужчина резко поднялся, прижимая Сиэля за плечи к спинке стула и смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Вы должны спастись. Сбежать, понимаете?

Парень кивнул и, когда Себастьян убрал ладони, резко подался навстречу, легко целуя в губы и отстраняясь.

— Спасибо, — тихо прошептал он, напоследок погладив его скулу, и поднялся на ноги. Михаэлис горько усмехнулся, подходя к железной двери и отпирая её.

— Пойдёте вверх по ступеням до первой площадки. Там есть держатель для факела. Опустите его вниз, и ход откроется. Вы всё поняли?

— Да.

— Тогда идите. И не оглядывайтесь. Пути назад уже нет.

И Сиэль ушёл, оглянувшись только раз, наступая на первую ступень. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, без слов прощаясь уже навсегда, а после Фантомхайв пошёл дальше, накинув капюшон. И Михаэлис вновь закрыл дверь, с обречённым стоном опустился на колени и наклонил лицо, скрывая слезы, капавшие на чистый фартук. Он просидел так почти час, прислонившись спиной к двери и вспоминая эту неделю, завернувшись в завоёванное с таким трудом тепло и почти нежность. Которой он сам себя лишил, чтобы только спасти его…

Лишь бы всё получилось.

Поднявшись, Себастьян Михаэлис подошёл к своему стулу и сел на него, забросив ногу на ногу и ожидая визитёров.

Они действительно пришли. В сумраке раздался резкий щелчок открывающегося замка, и в помещение вошёл сам Фаустус, презрительно взглянул на безмятежно сидящего Себастьяна, даже не подумавшего встать.

— Всё, как ты и говорил, Уильям. Поздравляю, — заметил Клод и многозначительно взглянул на пришедшую с ним стражу, тут же поднявшую Михаэлиса на ноги. Себастьян молчал, когда его ставили на колени, немилосердно выкручивали руки, и король подошёл к нему, поднимая его лицо за подбородок двумя пальцами.

— Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что мы позволили твоей шлюхе сбежать? Ох, Себастьян-Себастьян… — Михаэлис зарычал, когда услышал подобное оскорбление, но тут же замолчал, осознав, что скрыться у Сиэля не получилось. — Твоя наивность меня забавляет. Видишь ли, пока ты тут отдыхал, наш высокопоставленный гость уже перешел в руки Анжелы. Она, конечно, не ты, но при отсутствии других кандидатур…

— Оставь его в покое! — прошипел Себастьян, потеряв всякий намек на хладнокровие: алые глаза полыхнули яркими огоньками, заставившими даже Фаустуса немного отступить.

— Да?.. Оставить? — издеваясь, протянул король. — И лишиться мощнейшего оружия? Из-за твоей выходки мы чуть не потеряли шанс выиграть грядущую войну. Пожалуй, я даже смогу простить тебя, если ты собственноручно убьёшь Фантомхайва после того, как Анжела закончит с ним.

— Вы и так его уже лишились! — заметил Себастьян, приводя венценосную особу в бешенство: Клод резко поднял своего подчинённого за воротник рубашки, выкрикивая прямо в его лицо:

— Объясни!

— Сиэль сказал, что чертежи и вся библиотека были уничтожены его отцом, Винсентом, — равнодушно пояснил Себастьян, надеясь, что Фантомхайв всё же последует инструкциям.

— Что?!

Фаустус резко отстранился, отчего его бывший слуга рухнул на пол. Впрочем, его тут же подняли, не дав отлежаться.

— Уильям, сходи к Анжеле, — отдал приказ Фаустус, уже не видя, как капитан сгибается в поклоне и уходит.

— Что ж, если это действительно так, — Клод повернулся спиной, направляясь в сторону выхода, — Приготовить эшафот. Через неделю состоится повешение предавшего королевство и бывшего короля Севера!

— Так точно, — откликнулся старшина, но Клод Фаустус уже не обратил на это внимания.

Михаэлис, скрестив пальцы про себя, надеялся, что Анжела будет в хорошем расположении духа. Иначе Сиэля ждёт не только кнут. Собственная судьба Себастьяна уже не волновала — он бы и так умер, только его бы пытали больше недели. Но почему всё сложилось так?

***

Всё пошло по пути меньшего сопротивления. В стремлении уберечь Фантомхайва, подтвердившего его слова и даже указавшего местонахождение библиотеки — где солдаты королевства нашли лишь пепелище и уцелевшие обложки древних фолиантов, — Михаэлис взял все пытки на себя. Фаустус, которому до мальчишки дела не было, согласился с таким решением, отдав Себастьяна Анжеле. Та только радостно взвизгнула, приковывая бывшего экзекутора и начиная придумывать самые разнообразные пытки. Но она так ничего и не добилась: за всё время Себастьян не смог промолчать лишь один раз, и тем, что он сказал тогда, было имя «Сиэль».

И неделю спустя они вновь встретились — уже по дороге на виселицу. Сиэль, которого почти не потрепало, шёл относительно спокойно, тревожно поглядывая на время от времени чуть шатающегося Себастьяна, который не говорил про сломанные пальцы на ногах. Он вообще ничего не говорил, обмениваясь со своим любовником мимолетными взглядами. В синих глазах Михаэлис прочитал извинение за свою нерасторопность, но только покачал головой: сейчас ничего из этого не имело значения.

Толпа восторженно свистела. Взбудораженные предстоящей двойной казнью горожане порывались посмотреть, кого же ведут на помост, и ошарашенно молчали, когда видели рядом с Сиэлем Фантомхайвом, последним из династии Фантомхайв, Себастьяна Михаэлиса, правую руку короля Фаустуса. Но они очень быстро приходили в себя и забрасывали медленно идущих смертников камнями и гнилыми овощами. Те вообще никак не реагировали — даже когда удары были довольно болезненными, — только Себастьян чаще поворачивал голову в сторону мальчишки, получая обречённую полуулыбку и спокойный взгляд. Тогда мужчина продолжал путь вперёд, где на фоне скрытого облаками неба чернел эшафот, где их сегодня лишат жизни. И к которому они стремительно приближались.

Сиэль поднял голову вверх и посмотрел на тучи. Он слышал, как где-то совсем близко прогремел гром, и теперь думал, успеет ли он ощутить на своём лице первые капли готового излиться дождя. Мальчишка понимал, что отсутствием пыток в последнее время обязан Михаэлису… как и поддельной библиотекой. Никто никогда не узнает, где находится этот тайник и что таит в себе. Благодаря Себастьяну.

Они всё ближе и ближе подходили к месту, где и перережут нити их жизней, успевшие завязаться в тугой узел, который даже сама смерть не сможет разорвать. А тучи сгущались в одну тёмную массу… кажется, Сиэль всё-таки успеет почувствовать дождь. Небо прощалось с ними, двумя такими непохожими, но успевшими полюбить друг друга людьми.

Себастьян и Сиэль сделали первые шаги по деревянным ступеням, с противным замогильным треском, предвещающим их скорую погибель. Но никто из них не боялся этого, они знали, на что идут. И единственное, что радовало обоих, это осознание того, что ни один не оставит другого в одиночестве и отправится даже на тот свет следом. Хотя они и не знали, встретят ли они друг друга за чертой.

— Себастьян, — громко и нагло обратился при всех к нему Фаустус, уже успевший забраться на возвышение, и теперь сидел на троне, ожидая зрелища. — По старой службе… так и быть, у тебя есть последнее желание. Можешь пожелать всё, кроме… — при этих словах Клод многозначительно поднял палец вверх. — Кроме освобождения от казни своей подстилки.

И, в потеху над собственными словами, Клод залился громким хохотом, из-за чего вытаращившие свои голодные глаза на приговорённых люди поддержали его насмешками и весёлым свистом, заставляя Себастьяна и Сиэля лишь скривиться в отвращении и обернуть побледневшие и потускневшие лица друг к другу. Михаэлис обнадёживающе улыбнулся мальчику, а затем, уверенно разворачивая лицо в сторону Клода Фаустуса, прокричал:

— У меня есть последнее желание!

— Валяй, — Клод взмахнул платком, выпавшим после этого у него из ладони. Тотчас же толпа начала протягивать к нему руки в надежде заполучить шёлковый трофей от самого государя.

Сиэль только сконфуженно свёл брови, когда Себастьян, бесстрашно и при всех, вдруг сделал к нему несколько шагов вперёд. И затем, под ошарашенные взгляды людей, нежно проведя рукой по его щеке, коснулся его губ в самом нежном поцелуе, на который был только способен. И Фантомхайв, жалея, что не может обнять его сейчас — колодка не позволяла этого, — сумел почувствовать всю ту боль и отчаяние, которые словно пропитали этот жест и сейчас давили на грудь, заставляя задыхаться. Прикосновение усилилось, и они стали исступленно друг друга целовать, чувствуя, что по их щекам уже текут слёзы. Ведь это их последнее желание.

На деревянном полу эшафота вдруг начали появляться мокрые капли. Клод Фаустус, пораженный зрелищем, вместе с проглотившими языки зеваками поднял свой взор на небо. И, несмотря на то, что погода с утра была солнечная, дождь всё равно пошёл.

— Довольно! — брезгливо вскрикнул Фаустус, махая страже, чтобы она разняла несчастных, не в состоянии отпустить друг друга в одинокую схватку со смертью.

Стражники схватили Себастьяна с Сиэлем, так долго державших друг друга за руки после этого, что чуть не был отдан приказ разрубить их крепкое рукопожатие топором. Но их всё-таки разъединили.

Петли были наброшены на их шеи, и жаждавшая хлеба и зрелищ толпа заворожённо затаила дыхание, предвкушая повешение двух любящих друг друга людей.

Но обречённые неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза до самого конца. И в их взглядах читались негласные слова, которые те уже никогда не смогут произнести. Но оба знали их смысл. Их уста шевелились в безмолвном обещании встретиться, которое было скреплено молнией, на мгновение разделившей небеса на две части.

Палач дёрнул за рычаг, и на их губах навсегда застыли прощальные улыбки.


End file.
